Searching
by Darling-Latte
Summary: Rose Tyler time traveler extraordinaire finds herself in hot water hundreds of years in the past. With zombies and the Dalek's terrorizing earth, she really wishes a blue box would drop out of the sky.


She looked bloody well delicious the way she walked. Her hips swaying in dark leather, hair shimmering golden in the dim street lights. Looked bloody well dangerous the way she shouldered her gun to destroy a Dalek. But her eyes were too crowded, like she didn't see the world around her. She was searching for something.

Someone far away was looking for her. Someone who would never imagine Rose Tyler fighting the Dalek's off with the crumbling human empire. She was supposed to be home tucked in bed safe, waiting to get up tomorrow and go to a normal shop job.

But she was damned good at her job. Her not safe, not normal job. Rose Tyler's only real problem was she was lost, not down the street, not in a foreign city. She was hundreds of years in the past, with only stuffy saloons, and deteriorating human morals to keep her company. She was fine as long as the whiskey kept flowing, prohibition could kiss her arse. Knocking back her flask she settled in the dirt, shoulders hunching forward. She was miles off the beaten path with only street lamps, and mosquitoes to keep her company. The smoldering Dalek at her feet made her smile wearily. One more victory for the failing human empire. Simple ape she might be. But helpless she would never be.

The Dalek's wanted the perfect soldier, preferable with the least amount of effort on their end. They were busy aliens. The simple solution was to create the perfect soldier. Never tired, always thirsting for flesh. What they created was monsters. A bunch of walking corpses.

Stubborn to boot Rose refused to call them science fiction zombies, they were walkers. They were a pain in her arse with a capital "A". She couldn't even use the loo in peace let alone take the time to properly bathe. She smelled like the salt of sweat, and heat of the day, but it was better than body odor.

Leaning her chin against the butt of her gun she looked to the stars, her heart on her sleeve. What she would give for a little blue police box. The adventure without a companion made her weary. Not tired of fighting. She was a Tyler woman, scary and not to be trifled with. She'd die fighting, whether it was Flarp's or Dalek's, it wasn't likely she would ever go down without a decent scuffle.

Rose wouldn't get much sleep here. Picking up a rock she threw it at a walker, it landed with a solid thunk. She was terrified of the bastards, but there was no sense in running or wasting her precious ammo. A shiver trailed her spine looking at the shambling creature. Its eyes did not see her, but it snuffled around catching her scent and it slowly leered towards her.

Rose sighed tiredly making her way to her feet. She clicked her tongue just loud enough the walker would hear her. Without a doubt in her mind the creature followed her. It was a short trek that ended on the other side of a deep pit. However the walker, being as blind, as possible fell into the pit.

Exhausted but not finished with her work Rose scrounged around the side of the pit producing a massive jar of peanuts. She threw a few handfuls down into the pit. They pinged off the creatures and fell to the ground. Only moments later the creature greedily were stuffing their mouths.

They weren't monsters. They were simply altered, she reasoned. Perhaps the Dalek's soldiers would be the next step to evolution.

The walkers craved mass amounts of protein, hence the peanuts. It wasn't like she was inhuman enough to throw a cow or person down to them. They were just animals.

Dead animals, whom stank, and rotted. But there might be hope. One of the creatures below let out a gargling belch, exuding stale air from his bloated stomach. The newer soldiers were always bloated, it took several days for them to rid themselves of the condition. The smell of dead air always attracted more, it meant a fresh food source was somewhere near.

Throwing one more handful she patted her hands together to rid them of salt. "I feed you better than I feed myself" she half joked.

She returned to her makeshift camp. A little nook of the library where she could crawl upon the high thick shelves and sleep easier than laying in the dirt. No strangers of the era had offered her refuge, they were too scared. Gritting her teeth, she brought her thoughts away from worrying about being alone. It had only been several months… a few seasons had passed. She couldn't really put a finger on how much time had passed. But she was bitter and alone.

A woman with a gun was a serious problem to the locals… Well it used to be. Most of them were dead or shambling around.

Rose Tyler, time traveler extraordinaire, would find her way out of here, time matrix be damned. And when she found her way out of here she would personally take the time to hunt down those furry royals. Just to be able to say she faced zombies and werewolves. Laughing to herself she slouched against the wall, propping her feet against a pile of books she'd been glancing over the last day or two. The doctor would have found the humor in the supernatural aspect of her most current adventure. Afterall it wasn't possible for something to be supernatural it was simply an alien or inhuman technology. He would scold her cheerfully telling her she was at fault as clearly there was nothing surreal, or to do with legends. Just other planets and boogiemen from other worlds. Her eyes grew heavy with thoughts of Timelord ramblings. The blonde's head dropped to her chest and she fell asleep.

Authors note: I'd really like to work further on this rambling. :D So ideas and reviews would be cool. Also I'm terrible at taking the time to re-read my work. Soooo corrections will be happily accepted. Thanks everyone!


End file.
